Repeated Decisions
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: The hunt continues with Jeff and Anne's daughter at the lead. Follow her story as she continues where her parents left off. Wrote in 2003


Repeated Decisions

By Silverwolf

Contains references from When Two Worlds Collide and A New Clan

Lido sat by the lake where her mother had once passed time. Her mother and father were taken away from her by a paradell named Zane. Zane also killed the Halwrath clan's Sultan and Sultriss with the help of Dayl. Destiny was now Sultriss along with her husband.

Fascinated

Lido looked at Sirna. She knew he enjoyed his time alone. She watched Sirna with his long sable hair flowing to his hips. She knew Sirna was always pretty serious about everything. Lido figured he couldn't help it because it was in his nature. He was Sirious' son after all.

Sirna looked at her and then glanced towards Sirious. Sirious was now Lido's guardian. Lido waved to Sirna. He glanced towards her but returned to watching the setting sun.

Conversations

Sirious steps towards the children, "I am sending you two on an adventure soon." Sirna looks at his father, "where?" Sirious looks towards Sirna, "far from here. Dayl and Zane will come for me now. You must not be here. You must be able to assume the position as the balance." Sirna lowered his head, "yes father." Sirious turns away from the pair as Lido glance at the darkened sky. Sirna stands with his ebony hair blowing away from his shoulders mixing the five strands of color. Lido knew what four of the five strands stood for: blue meant water, blonde meant air, red meant fire, and green meant earth, but the silver strand was unknown to her.

Sirious looked at Lido as Sirna walked towards the lake, "child, you may ask if you have questions?" Lido stands boldly before Sirious; "he is only sixteen yet he has stronger magic than you. He does bear the quartet normally known to the balance, but he bears the quartet plus one. Why is this so?"

Sirious looks at Lido and smile; "did you ever know why you were born with a pair of strands? Most elves must experience some tragedy to have a pair of strands, yet you were born with them. One pastel green, the other electric blue. It's because you were meant to carry on the family bloodline. Everyone was meant to know that you were born to Lottie and his bride. You also have Lottie's skill and fearlessness."

Lido smiles, "thanks for the information, but you never answered my question." Sirious looks towards his son yet remains in conversation with Lido; "he was born to a Soul Searcher and me. The silver color marks a Soul Searcher. I loved her but she would never see the child she gave birth to. She died during labor. They could only save Sirna." Lido looks towards Sirna, "What's a Soul Searcher?" "Soul Searchers are a clan of elves who can locate and speak to the dead. They are known for being able to help a lost spirit find the path to eternal rest," Sirious states. Lido looks at Sirious, "they say that Sirna's name has a great meaning. What is it?" Sirious nods, "his name means Warrior's Soul in catacomb." "The language of the paradell," Lido questions. "Just as Zane means fearless in catacomb. Dayl means ruthless destroyer and Zeth means great trickster. His name also has a meaning." Lido bows slightly, "I'm sorry that he lost his mother." Sirious glances back towards her, "I'm sorry that you lost your parents at such a young age." Lido watches Sirna. He is now sitting by the lake. "You took care of me. Even though I lost my parents I did have you." Sirious looks towards Lido, "child I am asking you to take care of him. Zane, Dayl, and even Zeth will come for me. They know about me being the balance. I am not going to force Tranquility to go with you. She must decide for herself."

Lido steps away from Sirious. She now stands at Sirna's side. Lido glances towards Sirious with a nod. She then mounts her horse. Sirna mounts his horse as he watches his father tie the other horse to his. The pair leaves together.  
The children are out of sight as Tranquility steps beside her brother, "they will be okay." Sirious keeps his eyes towards the darkened sky; "Lido and Sirna can defend themselves." "Yes, brother they can, but Lido and Sirna are still young. The clan's strength should be able to keep them safe. Why send them away?" Sirious looks at his sister, "The clan isn't near. They are dealing with other creatures. I cannot afford for Sirna or Lido to be harmed when the trio comes. I will not be forced to watch my son be killed or Lido, the daughter of my most trusted friend to be imprisoned or killed by those monsters. You had best leave also."

Tranquillity looks towards the night sky. "I will not leave you brother." Sirious looks at her, "you must." Tranquility steps away as the hooves of horses can be heard. She backs away as Zane, Dayl and Zeth approach. Zane giggles as Sirious prepares to defend himself.

Dayl fights an injured Sirious to the ground. Zane holds a screaming Tranquility as Zeth just enjoys watching. Zane then whispers to Tranquility, "I'm sure my brother won't kill him if you become his bride." Tranquility refuses as Dayl murders Sirious. Zane holds Tranquility still as Dayl steps towards her. Tranquility is sobbing as Dayl places his hand along her cheek; "you are so beautiful." Dayl places Tranquility's arm around his neck and hold it there. "I would love to have you as mine. I was born to Adam and Nicolette. They were a very powerful pair. My brother was born to my father and Tygris. So he is the most powerful of us, but I could give you the world if you join me. I know you couldn't possibly show interest in Zeth for he is Khan's son, which means his quite insane." Tranquility backs away taking her arm from Dayl. Zane throws her to the ground. "Get up!" Tranquility places her hand over her brother's dagger. Zane snatches her off the ground. Tranquility stabs Zane and he kills her in a fit of rage.

Zane and Dayl leave the clan's territory with Zeth trailing behind them. The clan returns to find Sirious and Tranquility dead. They bury the bodies and begin to search for the missing children.

All Alone

Sirna and Lido began to set up camp for the night. Lido stands shaking as the wind rushes pass. She can only concentrate on how cold she is as Sirna steps close. Lido feels Sirna place an arm around her.  
It is hard not knowing, isn't it?" Lido glances towards Sirna, "I just want to know if things are even going to be the same as I read before." Sirna is surprised by her words. He is now even more surprised that Lido did not move away for from his touch. Lido stands enjoying Sirna's touch. She stands with her eyes closed. She turns towards Sirna and kisses him suddenly. Sirna stands before Lido stunned. Lido moves away. She stands by a group of trees about a foot away from Sirna. He begins to step towards her as she hides her face. As Sirna approaches Lido she turns away. Sirna turns her face back towards him gently. Sirna looks at Lido, "sen mar nome. I always have…" Lido kisses him again the time Sirna returns the kiss.

Found Them

The rest of the clan comes upon the young pair after several hours have passed. The youngest of the warriors wakes the sleeping pair. They take Lido and Sirna back to the Spade territory.

Lido and Sirna already know of Sirious and Tranquility's deaths. The pair disappears to the upper floor of the cottage. They are left alone. Lido enters her room and shuts the door. Sirna knocks on the door. "I'm sorry if that's any consolation" the pair hear someone say. Lido opens the door. She looks towards Sirna and allows him entry without a word. The pair isn't happy with the clan anyway. Lido watches Sirna sit along her bed. The pair relish in each other's company for comfort.

Halwrath Territory

Destiny runs her kingdom. She tries to keep her clan together even though many have fears about the new trio of vampires. Her brother on the other hand packed his stuff and began to search for the trio. Sultry has been gone for days and Destiny can only hope that her brother realizes that he has family elsewhere. Destiny had never spoken to him about his cousin, however; Sultry had learned of his cousin through Lee.

Busted

Sultry wanders for days making his way into Spades territory and further away from home. He is soon brought before the Sultriss of the Spades. Lido already knows of her cousin and looks at him closely. "So Sultry you end up here. What do you need?" Sultry's eyes are upon a young warrior as she cleans her weapons.

Lido smiles, "you have an interest in Cupid, do you?" Sultry's eyes wander about the room before returning to Lido. "I'm sorry for averting my eyes while you were speaking to me young Sultriss." Lido looks towards Sirna; "my name is Lido. Use it."

Sultry lowers his head. Lido looks at him; " I wasn't even born when my uncle disowned my father. In turn my father would embarrass my uncle. Now I stand in front of my cousin with the choice of continuing to push the two clans farther apart or reunite the Halwrath Clan with the Spades. She looks at Sirna who gave a nod. She then turned her attention back to Sultry. "I think that you are welcome tonight."

Sirna and Lido leave Sultry with other members of the clan. They don't wish to deal with the pettiness of the two clans towards each other. The pair is married in a private ceremony and begins to prepare to leave.

The Hunt Begins

Lido enters the cottage. She announces that she is leaving with Sirna and appoints Sultry as the Spades new Sultan. "I hope you can continue to show respect for our ways and give mercy to those who cross your path. That is unless they are paradells," Lido states as she steps away.

The pair rides off into the rising sun as the trio appears. Zeth giggles as they step near. The trio introduces themselves as Sirna and Lido begin the hunt. The difference is the paradells are now the hunted.


End file.
